


To Be Young Again

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Starker Collection [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Anal Sex, De-aging, Domesticity, Drug Abuse, Established Relationship, Feelings of guilt, Fluff, Happy Sex, Jarvis/Peter if you wanna think about that, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Peter vs Thor, Riding, Smut, Sneaking Around, Sort Of, Sparring, Spoilers, a literal sex machine, age gap, domestic life, laughing in bed, performance problems, peter is 19, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Tony and Peter almost have something like an established relationship, still trying to hide it from their friends. When Tony starts noticing the age gap with Peter's libido being superhuman, he comes up with a few ideas to keep Peter satisfied - not all of them good.





	To Be Young Again

“Oh god, Mr. Stark!”

 

Tony couldn’t help but grin down at Peter as he came, shuddering underneath him. Sometimes, when he was completely lost in his pleasure, Peter still called him ‘Mr. Stark’, and Tony had to admit that it turned him on. Though Peter alone was usually enough to do the trick.

 

Things had settled a little after the big incident, now Peter was allowed more and more freedom from his aunt, and they had come up with an excuse to spend more time together. First, there was the training, so that Peter would never again be hurt like that, then there was the Stark Internship, and Peter’s university work, that Tony very much helped with.

 

Okay, sometimes they used that time scheduled for university things to fuck. Like they did right now.

 

“Tony…,” Peter’s voice sounded so needy, and Tony knew that they weren’t done.

 

He chuckled and kissed Peter’s neck, deciding not to pull out just yet. He liked feeling the tight heat around his cock.

 

“I like feeling you inside like this,” Peter told him, his cheeks were already flushed, but his smile was confident.

 

God, confident Peter was doing things to him. A few months had passed, over a year now that they had gotten together, and with horrible things moving further into the past, and Peter coming over more often, he had gotten used to them being a couple. Following that had been the confidence. When Peter realised just how sexy Tony thought he was, he had become more experimental, telling Tony things he wanted to do, what he liked and what he didn’t. Tony was into that.

 

“Even if I’m not hard?,” he asked, nuzzling the side of his neck. Peter’s skin was so soft, and he was so responsive to all of his touches. Seeing him so enthusiastic turned him one so much.

 

“Yeah,” Peter sighed happily. “Can we go again?”

 

“Still not satisfied hm?”

 

“I am, but I want more. More of you,” Peter told him. Tony felt his hands caress his back, then sliding lower to squeeze his ass, pushing him further inside. “Is that okay?”

 

“Of course it is,” Tony shifted to kiss him, pushing his tongue inside. Peter whimpered so sweetly, a noise that went right down to his cock.

 

There was just that one thing. Stamina. Peter had a lot more of it than Tony, and he was convinced it was because of his powers. Definitely not because Tony was so much older than him. That had never impacted him before… before Peter had come along. If he only had a few minutes, surely he would get it up again but often Peter didn’t want to wait. Thankfully, Tony was creative. And damn good at what he did, even if he didn’t use his dick.

 

That’s one thing he had been teaching Peter: Sex was more than just dick in butt. And yes, Peter had laughed until tears had spilled when Tony had phrased it that way. Perhaps there could have been a different way that was more eloquent, but if he was honest with himself, he liked when Peter laughed that way. It erased the memory of seeing him vanish into dust bit by bit, laugh by laugh.

 

Peter looked a little disappointed when he pulled out of him, but spread his legs eagerly when he watched Tony slide down on their bed. He thought of it as their bed with how much time they spent here. With the amazing view from down here, Tony could see his own come slowly dripping out of Peter. With how sensitive he was because of his powers, Tony knew he could feel when he came in him, or when he spilled out of him again. Pushing a finger inside, he heard Peter whimper once more.

 

“Are you going to use your tongue?,” Peter asked. “I like when you use your tongue.”

 

“You like a lot of things that I do,” he chuckled, and leaned in closer. He pushed a few pillows under Peter’s hips, then grabbed his thighs to lift him up further. “But I am pretty damn good with my tongue.”

 

Before Peter could say anything else, Tony had already pressed his tongue inside him, tasting himself and Peter. He relished in the moans that drifted down to him, the way he squirmed underneath him, the way he called his name, alternating between ‘Tony’ and ‘Mr. Stark’. He was proud of his skills, proud when he made Peter come again, his whole belly now covered in his own come. Only then did Tony sit up again and look at the mess Peter had made. A beautiful, debauched mess.

 

He often had to hold back on taking pictures of him like this. Sure, his servers were secure, but the paranoia that this could get out was still strong. Sure, Peter wasn’t 17, or even 18 anymore, but the age gap would still draw a lot of attention. Mostly he didn’t want Peter’s life to be ruined by paparazzi. Still, this view right here? The best.

 

“Thanks, Tony,” Peter said in that adorable way of his. He often thanked him for sex.

 

“Thank _you_ ,” he replied, leaning in to kiss him. His lips were so soft, a little red from all the kissing they had done before. Peter made him feel young and old at the same time, how that was possible, he didn’t really know.

 

But he was still strong enough to lift Peter to the bathtub where they could snuggle up and make sure Peter wasn’t going out covered in his own come. When they were in his apartment, acting like a normal couple, Tony felt at peace. If things were a little different, and they could be public, he’d probably die of happiness. As it were, maybe that could happen in a few years. When he was even older… And would probably have even more trouble keeping Peter satisfied. He tried not to think about it, but the thoughts haunted him often.

 

“You okay?,” Peter asked him, turning in his embrace. “You’re very quiet.”

 

“Just basking in your presence.”

 

“That’s very sweet but what is really going on?” He waited a moment and when Tony didn’t speak he frowned a little. “We’re not doing the thing where we hide things from each other. Life’s too short for that.”

 

Tony gave him this ‘Oh come on’-look, but Peter didn’t back down. He was right, of course, he usually was. Often times Peter acted more mature than he did.

 

“Listen, this is going to sound really stupid.”

 

“I don’t care, tell me.”

 

“So you may be the guy with the most intense sex drive I’ve ever dated,” he confessed.

 

“O-Oh,” Peter was taken aback by that, and his cheeks flushed again.

 

“It’s nothing bad!,” Tony said quickly. “I do have a theory where that’s connected to your powers. You heal a lot faster, hence you can go again more quickly, you know? It wouldn’t be an issue but…”

 

“But?,” he asked hesitantly. “Have I done something to you? Did I force you to-”

 

“No, no!” Tony took Peter’s hands in his own and pulled them up to press a kiss to his knuckles. A bit of bubble bath stuck to his lip and he wiped it off. “Definitely nothing like that. I just… Let’s just say the age gap is starting to show.”

 

For a moment it didn’t seem to register with Peter, who frowned and tilted his head. Then he sat up sharply, the coin finally dropping.

 

“Oh!,” he said again.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“That’s why you used your tongue?”

 

“Well that and I love the way you taste, plus I’m good at it,” he said, grinning.

 

“You really are…” Peter smiled at him shyly. “I can try to hold back more.”

 

“Don’t do that,” Tony shook his head and pulled him close. Peter shifted again so that he was resting with his back against Tony’s chest. They loved sitting like that until their skin turned all wrinkly from the water. “I’ll think of something. There’s ways to help out. Besides…”

 

He leaned in and kissed the delicate shoulder, then the sensitive neck. It was almost time for him to recover…

 

“I can’t get enough of you either.”

 

Tony pleased Peter once more that night, although he felt exhausted after. He found himself searching the web for… things, when Peter left for university again the next day. There had to be something he could do, something that wasn’t Viagra. He wasn’t quite yet ready to accept that he needed that. But something that could go for a long time…

 

“Hold up,” he told himself and sat up a little straighter.

 

After a whole day of looking through porn without jerking off, browsing various websites that offered toys, and a brief and traumatising dip into the deep web, Tony thought he had found something. It looked a little… horrific, he had to admit, and he wasn’t sure whether Peter would be into a mounted dildo that could literally go all night.

 

“Jarvis, you still up?”

 

“For you, sir, always,” the familiar voice sounded around him.

 

“I think we have some designing to do,” he said, gesturing for the workshop to light up and drawing up a blank blueprint into the air.

 

“A literal ‘sex machine’, sir?”

 

“We’ll think of a better name,” Tony said. “It has to look nicer. It has to… It can’t be as robotic as that thing. Peter gets overwhelmed sometimes, it has to be smarter than that.”

 

“I could offer my services,” Jarvis suggested.

 

“Excellent idea. While I’m drawing up some ideas, note all this down, got it?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Data, data, data. Nothing could be accomplished without it - he couldn’t make bricks without clay. While he doodled a few ideas on what this thing could look like without being too threatening, he told Jarvis everything about Peter - making sure to store this particular set of data as securely as possible. He started with things Peter liked, how he liked his entrance to be teased before pushing in, how Tony liked to reach his prostate to intentionally aim for it, those kinds of things. He hadn’t even realised how much he had learned about him in this way.

 

Then there were the things Jarvis would need to look out for. The slight frown on his forehead, or the little twitch either in his fingers or from his mouth, the things that told him he was going to be overwhelmed. Those times Tony had to slow down or pull away completely, then make him focus on his voice. That always brought him back to reality, back to being in control. Of course there were times that Peter liked loosing control, and letting himself be overwhelmed. But those had been very rare, and Tony was always treading very lightly when that was the case. For that, Jarvis wouldn’t be ready.

 

“We have to make sure you can sense all these things…,” Tony muttered to himself. These sensors would need to be very finely tuned. And as it turned out there was nothing really like it on the market, he decided to design them himself.

 

All this took quite some time, but Tony liked working on his little project whenever Peter wasn’t around. It would be a surprise, naturally, and in the meantime Tony was able to gather more data. A lot more data. He was even more attentive than before, because for his Peter, nothing but perfect would do. He noticed that he quivered a little around him, just when he was about to come. There was a split second in that moment where he could pull back and stop it, teasing Peter that way. Only when he was desperate enough he would let him come, and Peter himself described that orgasm as even more intense.

 

“I love learning about you,” Tony said to him one night, as he was fucking him from behind. Leaning over his back, he whispered that into his ear.

 

“L-Learn?,” Peter asked, eyes closed. He was close, Tony could tell.

 

“Yeah, like when I’m going to start sucking on your earlobe, you’re going to come.”

 

“Why would that- Ooohhh,” Peter’s moans filled their bedroom when Tony did just what he had described. Too bad his machine couldn’t do all these things, but he didn’t want to be completely obsolete either.

 

He waited for Peter to have time off from university, during which of course he went to Avengers tower. Tony had everything prepared, and had done some tests on himself. The thing was pretty damn good. Of course, he also liked to praise himself.

 

It was late afternoon when Peter came over that time, and most of his friends were busy with the barbecue they were having on the top floor. Clint was outside grilling some steaks and sausages with Thor hovering nearby, giving him tips while he drank his way through a case of beer. It was a relaxed atmosphere, with Wanda and Pietro sitting outside in the slowly setting sun, enjoying its warmth. Tony watched Vision sit nearby, and Wanda leaned into his presence.

 

Tony had to sigh.

 

“It’s looking good, isn’t it?,” Steve’s voice didn’t startle him, instead Tony felt good that he was getting used to it being close by. “Us.”

 

Tony glanced at him, seeing Bucky just behind sitting on the couch with Sam. Apparently their threeway was going well too, they had just moved into a single apartment at the tower. It still was a little difficult to see Bucky here, always around, but it was getting easier. He was atoning, and Tony understood.

 

He sighed again.

 

“Yeah, it is,” he finally said. He paused for a moment, taking a sip of his drink. The butterflies in his stomach because Peter would soon come by made him feel a little giddy. “How are your nightmares?”

 

“Still there,” Steve said, but shrugged. “But, you know. It’s been quiet. Finally feels like we can breathe. Build a life. We can finally hang out and just have a few drinks. That feels damn good if you ask me.”

 

“I know what you mean, I-,” he broke off when he noticed the elevator light come up, and the door open. He couldn’t hold back his smile and he left Steve where he stood to go meet Peter.

 

He froze in place when he saw him, standing there in the shortest shorts he had ever seen on anyone. Peter wore a simple teeshirt but the sight of his legs, all smooth skin and taut muscle, turned him on. Right here where everyone could see. Peter dragged in his suitcase, then let his backpack fall to the ground as he wrapped his arms around Tony. He returned the hug, leaning in close.

 

“You look sexy as hell,” Tony whispered. “Do you know what you’re doing to me right now?”

 

“O-Oh I didn’t mean I-,” Peter laughed nervously. “I should wear these more often…”

 

They pulled away when Steve and Sam came to greet Peter as well. Bucky still hovered behind them a little, often too shy or too afraid he would ruin the moment to really participate.

 

“Want a beer?,” Sam asked, already handing one to Peter.

 

“Hey, hey, he’s not 21 yet,” Tony reminded them, and immediately regretted it. It only reminded him of what he was doing with Peter that was worse than a bottle of beer.

 

“Come on, Tony, it’s just a beer,” Steve scolded him, and Sam did hand one to Peter. Who took a swig and didn’t even flinch or anything.

 

“Mr. Peter Parker,” Tony blurted out in mock surprise. “Are you telling me you’ve had beer before?!”

 

“I can neither confirm nor deny,” Peter said, then giggled at his own words.

 

“The man of Spiders!,” Thor’s booming voice came from the other end. With his arms held wide open, he waited. And Peter, he ran.

 

They had to laugh as they watched this scene, the small form of Peter lifted by Thor, then pulled into a tight hug. They laughed together and joined them on the outside where hot dogs were distributed. Natasha gave Peter a side hug as well, inspecting him for a moment, then nodding to herself.

 

She briefly glanced at Tony, and he knew exactly what she was thinking about. Yes, those shorts were just his thing.

 

“Going to May’s tomorrow?,” she asked.

 

“Well, I’ll visit, we have some dates planned, but I was planning on staying here actually,” Peter told her.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, I actually have some projects to do, and Tony offered to help me. And let me use the workshop.”

 

“That’s very kind of him,” she turned to look, and those eyes betrayed nothing. Except to Tony.

 

“Can’t have him work with sub par equipment,” he said. He finished off his whiskey and suddenly from somewhere Sam had shown up with another beer. How did he do that? Was he the beer wizard? Tony shrugged and took one. “Kid’s way too smart and talented to work with shitty stuff.”

 

“That sounds exciting!,” Thor blurted out. He was always excited. “You’ll have to share your projects with us.”

 

“I will,” Peter said with a smile. “I also need a rematch with you. I’ve learned some tricks since last time.”

 

“Oh I’ll be glad to see them.” He and Thor had a little playful rivalry going. Sure, he was the god of thunder and all, but Peter was the man of spiders. Tony actually felt very proud that Peter had the confidence to challenge him like this, in the beginning he had been terribly shy around all of them. Almost worshipped them. Like he had Tony.

 

They spent a bit more time eating, drinking, and taking in the normal life of normal people with superpowers. Or money, that was basically a superpower in itself. Peter turned out to be drinking a few more beers, and he was a little giggly when he and Tony made their way to Peter’s apartment. They set down his bags and Tony took his hand.

 

“Now, there’s something about this tower you may not know,” he told him, drawing him closer to the wall by his bed. “But pretty much all of it is just er… slightly hollow.”

 

“Why are you sounding like a conspiracy theorist?,” Peter asked, giggling. Then he gasped when Tony pressed against a part of the wall and it opened up. “Dude, that’s so cool!”

 

“Since our apartments just happen to be on the same floor, the trip to mine is pretty short.”

 

Peter giggled behind him as they stooped to go through the hidden tunnel, and the panel closed on its own behind them. It was just a short walk and Tony pointed at a button in the wall. It had a little heart on it, and when he pushed it, the panel to his bedroom opened.

 

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” Peter whispered. “You love me!”

 

He giggled when Tony twirled him around, but they stumbled and fell on the bed. Peter was still giggling, looking so cute and happy.

 

“I do,” Tony said.

 

Abruptly, the giggling stopped, and Peter’s eyes went wide. But his surprise soon turned into another happy smile.

 

“I love you too,” Peter said.

 

Finally, Tony kissed him. As if he hadn’t kissed him in years, as if they could turn into dust at any moment. No, he corrected himself, when he pulled back and looked into Peter’s beautiful, warm eyes. He had kissed him like he loved him. Which he did. A lot.

 

“You’re not drunk, are you?,” Tony asked. He could taste a bit of beer on his tongue, or maybe it was his own.

 

“No, I just had a few. Already gone again,” he said. “Super metabolism and all that.”

 

“Good, I don’t want to take-,” he stopped himself mid sentence. Take advantage? After how their relationship had started?

 

“You’ve never taken advantage of me and I know that you never will,” Peter told him, caressing his cheeks. “Let’s have fun, okay? I like when we have fun.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

He had a lot of fun taking off Peter’s shirt, tossing it somewhere to never be seen again, followed by his own. He had fun when Peter traced the scar of his arc reactor and he had fun turning him on all fours to really inspect how short those shorts were. Half his ass was visible, that pretty bubble butt that fit so perfectly into his hands.

 

“I bet people have been staring at you,” Tony groaned, leaning over Peter to let him feel just how excited he was to see him. Peter let out a needy little moan, and he had barely touched him yet. “I bet hundreds of guys thought how damn sexy you are, what they would give to be with you.”

 

“But I’m only yours,” Peter said softly, pressing back against him. Tony grabbed him and they sat up, kneeling on the bed as he kissed Peter’s neck. Then started sucking on it, wanting to leave a mark without thinking of the consequences. “Only yours, Mr. Stark. You can do whatever you want to me.”

 

“I want to make you feel good, sexy.”

 

He pushed down his shorts finally, grinning when there was no underwear to be found. He frantically did the same with his pants, finding the ever present lube from his bedside table. He was hard already, of course he was when Peter strutted around like that, saying all those things.

 

“Tell me if you’re too tight, okay?,” Tony whispered against his neck where he was once more busy leaving his mark. Peter nodded and pushed back against him, Tony’s lubed up cock sliding between his cheeks.

 

He reached around Peter’s waist to keep him in place, guided himself to his entrance and slowly pushed inside. Damn, he was tight, but not too tight that he needed to be worried. Besides, Peter was already eagerly pushing back on him, always so damn hungry for his cock. Peter went back on all fours to do that, and Tony had to grab his hips tightly to keep him in place. There was little in the world that turned him on as much as Peter’s moans and whimpers, his sounds of pleasure that he was so enthusiastic with.

 

Tony wished he could have gone a few more times, he really did, but either it was the whiskey he’d had or maybe the heat of the sun, or maybe he was just getting old. There he was again, Peter, lying on his side with Tony’s come still dripping out of him, wanting more.

 

“Maybe you can go down on me?,” Peter asked, a slight flush in his cheeks. His cute cock was still hard, he had never gone soft, unlike Tony. “You’re so good at that.”

 

“Actually, I have another idea,” Tony said with a grin.

 

“Oh? Rimming is fun too…”

 

“Not that either.” He sat up and pushed the sheets aside, scooching to the foot of the bed. “I may have… built something. Don’t freak out.”

 

“Okay, when you say that, I’m feeling like I need to freak out,” Peter sat up, a little weary and curious at the same time.

 

“Since you have a certain… appetite sometimes, I though I would make sure that there is something that can satisfy you all night long,” Tony said. “It just looks a little weird, but trust me.”

 

Peter glanced to the foot of the bed where Tony’s hand was hovering over a newly built button. He didn’t seem to be scared, rather intrigued and curious.

 

“All night long?,” he asked.

 

“Yup. Come a little closer.” Tony reached out his hand, and Peter took it, joining him further down the bed. Then he finally pushed that button.

 

“Holy shit,” Peter blurted out. Not one to swear often, Tony understood. It was a custom made dildo on what was basically a stick. That could move, that could also see because Jarvis saw everything. “You- You- What is- Is that- Oh my god, that’s _your_ dick on a stick!”

 

“Of course it is,” Tony pointed out. “You don’t think I’ll just give you any old dick on a stick?”

 

They looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. Tony was so glad they were comfortable enough with each other to not only laugh while naked, but to do so in the presence of a dick on a stick. Okay, he really needed to stop thinking about it that way. When they had managed to gotten their laughing under control, Peter inched closer, and curiously poked the tip of it.

 

“It looks so real, just like you,” he said. “So this just… Moves, inside me?”

 

“It does a little more than that,” Tony told him. He once more reached under the bed and took out a little remote. With a press of a button, dozens of little strands extended out of the base, reaching towards Peter. He looked a bit apprehensive, but one look at Tony and a small nod, and he relaxed. “I of course thought about your particular needs. These sensors will be able to tell if it needs to slow down or stop completely. I’ve fed it enough data I think, but this first time I’ll supervise. If you want to try it out of course.”

 

“You really thought about this,” Peter carefully reached out to one of the strands. As he touched it, the end frayed into a dozen more strands that wrapped around his finger. “Oh this… is nice. I want to try.”

 

“Then lie back,” Tony told him, leaning in to kiss his neck.

 

As he sighed and did, all the other strands started moving. They wrapped around Peter’s thighs, arms, neck, going to all those spots Tony programmed in that he knew to take care of. Two latched onto his nipples, and Peter gasped at the sensation. Tony had also made sure that these fibres felt soft and stimulating. He knew how much Peter liked his nipples to be played with. The strands were thin but strong enough to shift and push him into the right position, legs spread wide. Briefly Tony wondered if he should sell this thing. Turning the strands into something like tentacles was sure to attract a certain kind of crowd.

 

“This- This feels really nice hmmm,” Peter moaned softly.

 

“Maybe next time I’ll tie you up,” Tony whispered into his ear, and Peter shuddered under his touch.

 

“I think I’d like that,” Peter said, but lifted his head when he felt the dick against his entrance. “Oh. Oh it’s got lube too.”

 

“Of course, I think about everything.”

 

“Nnn, you do, oh this feels nice…”

 

Of course the dick hat built in lube, it pressed into Peter with ease as Tony had prepared him so well for it. Peter’s eyes fluttered closed as it settled on a slow rhythm at first, testing out in what kind of mood he was. Tony watched as his back arched a little and smiled. He knew exactly what that meant. And so did the machine. It sped up and Peter’s moans, louder and louder, echoed through his rooms. Thankfully, a long time ago, he had made sure that they couldn’t be heard.

 

“Oh god, oh god, right there,” Peter called out. He turned towards Tony again, panting. “Tony, this thing is - ah - it’s so good.”

 

“Of course it is.” He cupped Peter’s cheek and turned his head towards him, then leaned in for a longer kiss. Peter’s breath came even harder after. “Just in case, you can always say ‘stop’, and it will stop.”

 

“Okay. Okay. Oh god…”

 

“Note that down, Jarvis. He’s about to come,” Tony said to his AI, and Peter suddenly turned to him.

 

“You mean Jarvis is fucking me-,” he broke off his sentence with a moan when Jarvis turned on the vibrating function of the machine, and Peter came for the second time that night. He shuddered and Tony held him close quickly, intently watching him to make sure he was okay. “Too much?”

 

“No… No, just right,” Peter opened his eyes again and licked his lips. “I think maybe I could do one more time…”

 

Tony had to laugh, but he cleaned Peter up and made out with him as Jarvis did his thing. He loved drinking up those sweet moans that tumbled from his lips, without worrying that he wasn’t going to please Peter like he deserved. As it turned out, those fibres monitoring Peter’s state also felt pretty damn good. Tony added another one to the tip of his cock, and that in itself brought Peter over the edge once more.

 

All in all, the thing was a huge success.

 

Peter was all smiles during breakfast the next morning. Steve had decided it was time for a breakfast together with whoever had time, and was still wearing an apron. Why did all his friends look so cute in aprons? Tony made a note to order a few custom made ones. Steve’s would need to be extra patriotic. God, he loved teasing him.

 

“Quite the appetite, huh?,” Natasha observed, raising an eyebrow towards Tony. Who definitely didn’t notice that. Nope. Time for more coffee.

 

“Mhm,” Peter still had his mouth full of eggs. “Super metabolism!”

 

She smiled with an affection Tony rarely saw on her, but he couldn’t blame her. Peter just made you care about him, with his sweetness and his bravery. He had been so brave for so long. These days Tony was glad the most he had to take care of was a hold up in a bodega. If nothing big ever happened in their lives again, he would be more than happy. Peter deserved a normal life. All of his friends did.

 

“Any plans today?,” Steve asked, making sure Peter got another helping of scrambled eggs when his plate threatened to be empty.

 

“Gotta plan my projects, probably be stuck in the workshop all day.”

 

“Oh that reminds me,” Natasha turned to Tony. “Pepper told me to remind you of the shareholder meeting.”

 

“Was that today?!,” Tony groaned. “They’re always so boring…”

 

“I’m also supposed to remind you that normalcy has a positive impact on your mental health,” Natasha rattled these words as if she were a robot, then suddenly turned and looked a lot like Pepper. “And if you don’t go I have permission to whoop your ass.”

 

“Yeah that sounds about right.” He sighed, and glanced briefly at Peter. Well, he would be busy anyway, and they did just have a very long night. They would have a lot more time to hang out.

 

God, how cheesy he had become. He looked forward to just hanging out with him. He thought about Peter snuggling against them as they watched the latest show he would drag him into. A look from Natasha quickly made him push that thought aside.

 

“Well, time to go.” He waved at the rest of his team, who waved make almost in unity. It was a little creepy.

 

“Bye Tony,” they called out.

 

Just before he left, he hesitated, and turned back to look at them. There had been so much domesticity lately. He had learned everyone’s favourite way to have their coffee, for Clint that meant straight out of the machine’s mug. Tony had gotten one of those old ones with filters just for him, because the 5000$ machine wasn’t shitty enough for him. Tony sighed at that thought. He could finally take care of them, in their individual ways. Even if not all of them lived at the tower, this was always a safe space for them.

 

God damn sappy emotions. He finally turned to leave for his meeting, stopping on the way to get himself a few espresso shots. He would need them if he wanted to look at least somewhat interested in what everyone was saying. It was mostly a formality for him to be here, he didn’t have that active of a role in the company anymore, mostly focusing on inventions for himself, and taking care of the various charities he was running.

 

So they were talking. A lot. About things. And numbers. His face showed that he was paying attention but in his brain he was far away from all of this. Thinking about the machine and how to improve it, thinking about Peter who would at this moment be in the workshop, being his brilliant self. He would rather be doing anything than this. Join him. Get a lecture from Peter that he wasn’t supposed to help too much because it was his project, which Tony would of course eventually understand and then they would be making out. Good times. In his mind at least.

 

When his phone vibrated he didn’t make that much of a secret about taking it out. He was sitting at the head of the table with nothing behind him, and everyone else was busy talking… about things. Really, Pepper should be happy he wasn’t snarkily interrupting them every few minutes. There was an alert from his bedroom… hm. No one had access to it except…

 

Peter.

 

The video feed showed him coming through the hidden panel Tony had showed him, which was of course easily accessible from the workshop as well. The kid was too smart for his own good. Only right now, he was slowly walking to the bed. To the foot of it. Where the machine was.

 

Tony covered his mouth with his hand to hide his grin as he was watching this. He made sure the video stream was muted, and kept watching. Good thing he had his phone designed so that only he could see the feed, even if someone were to lean over his shoulder. It only worked from a specific angle, combined with his facial features recognised by the phone’s camera. Hence how he was about to watch porn during a meeting.

 

Because yes, Peter was indeed undressing, his cheeks flushed.

 

“This is alright, isn’t it, Jarvis?,” the caption of Peter’s question appeared on the bottom of his screen.

 

“This was designed for you, Mr. Parker,” Jarvis replied. “You are free to use it whenever you like. Shall I get everything ready, sir?”

 

“I- Y-yes, please.”

 

Peter kneeled on the bed and kept undressing, the tendrils reaching out to him, even caressed his cheek before they settled where they were supposed to. He leaned into the touch, and Tony wondered if he had ever taught Jarvis this or if he was really that smart. Maybe a little too smart. God, the way these things tenderly touched Peter and the way he laid back and spread his legs made him want to leave this cursed meeting and rush to him as fast as he could.

 

He had to turn this thing off, or it would become too apparent what he was focused on. When he looked up again there were a few heads turned his way.

 

“Mhm, yes, excellent, keep going,” he told them.

 

And they did, for another ten minutes or so. He wasn’t sure what exactly had brought the heavens to this conclusion, but he thanked god just in case he existed. He rushed outside and pulled up the feed again. There was Peter, right in the middle of it. He couldn’t hear him, but he could imagine the sweet moans filling the room and the scent of the lube and-

 

He quickly typed something in. Text to speech. With a bit of delight he watched as Peter flinched when he heard Tony’s slightly robotic voice.

 

“Jarvis, stop.”

 

“T-Tony?,” the caption appeared again. “Why? I was just going to come!”

 

“Not without me you won’t.”

 

“Oh fuck.”

 

Tony grinned to himself, and rushed towards the elevator. Where he promptly ran into Clint.

 

“Oh hey,” Clint nodded to him.

 

He tried to keep his excitement hidden as he nodded back at him. He had to stop thinking about Peter. His legs spread wide, that cock sliding in and out of him. He had to keep his thoughts away from how his hands would touch and caress him, how he would finally make him come.

 

“How’s the spider-honeymoon going?,” Clint asked into the silence between them.

 

Tony’s heart sank and he suddenly couldn’t move. He could barely swallow. Could he possibly interpret this in any other way than what he was thinking of? His reflection in the smooth metal surface of the elevator betrayed how he was feeling, and Clint… well he was just grinning at him.

 

“Relax, man.” His hand slapped Tony’s shoulder. “You’re not the only one.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“I mean Vision’s like, what, an infant? That’s way worse,” he said, grinning at Tony.

 

“Is this supposed to make me feel better?”

 

“It was a joke, seriously, relax! The whole sneaking around thing is just getting a little old.”

 

“Did Natasha tell you?,” Tony asked. She would have another thing coming if she did. Okay, well, she could totally kick his ass but he would certainly try to kick hers.

 

“Nah. I mean we did talk about it, but I figured it out all on my own. Ex spy, too, you know?” His grin faded a little and he nudged Tony’s side. “Frankly, yeah it’s a bit weird, but we know Peter. If he’s into old men that’s his business. Besides we…”

 

He trailed off, and his gaze went a little absent minded.

 

“We all went through a lot,” Tony finished.

 

“Yeah. Whatever it is you two do. Enjoy it. I’m gonna take Tasha out later.” His smile returned and he winked at him when the doors opened to Tony’s floor. “See ya!”

 

“See… see ya,” Tony didn’t know if he felt better or worse after all this, but Peter was still waiting for him. Apparently their relationship slowly made its way through the ranks of the Avengers… He would deal with that later. Some other time. A time that didn’t have a naked Peter waiting for him.

 

He locked he door behind him immediately and rounded the room separator that he had thankfully installed to face the bed. There he was, his Peter, in all his glory. Clint’s remarks were immediately forgotten.

 

“Finally,” Peter huffed. “Please, Tony…”

 

He had never heard Peter whine before, and Tony’s pants were off more quickly than they had ever been before. He pushed the still dick on a stick away and settled between Peter’s legs, immediately leaning in for a passionate kiss. Then he felt Peter’s legs wrap around him, and his hand found its way on those pretty thighs, feeling the soft skin underneath his palms, and he sighed into the kiss.

 

“I can’t get enough of you,” Tony whispered.

 

“Me too,” Peter breathed heavily. “This thing is good but it’s not you, it’s not- Oh yes, right there Tony!”

 

Sure, he may have made this machine so that things were a little easier for him, but he realised right then and there it was never going to be the ideal solution for them. He loved Peter too much, craved him too much, to feel him underneath him, begging for his cock and not some thing that he made.

 

Later that day, after Peter had gone to actually work on his project and came back to his room in the middle of the night, Tony finally turned to his bedside table. It wasn’t like he hadn’t considered viagra, it would certainly help, he had just tried to convince himself that he didn’t need it. But who was he kidding, he had developed a machine because that was exactly the problem. He was the one without superpowers, super stamina, and was only moderately super horny.

 

Tony sighed, and reached for the pill.

 

“What’s that?,” Peter asked, looking over his shoulder. “Ooohh, so we’re gonna have another go?”

 

“You want to, don’t you?”

 

“Always,” Peter whispered into his ear, the hot breath tickling him. God, the kid knew how to play him.

 

“Then let’s go,” Tony grinned as he took two, then turned to grab Peter’s thighs, pulled them out from under him so he fell back onto the bed. Peter giggled, right up until he kissed him.

 

Tony wondered if this was his life now, for the next few months that Peter had time off university. Making love to him multiple times a day, until he was exhausted and Peter was satisfied. Not the worst life to lead, but perhaps just something new between them, as before they never had this much time together. He didn’t get much sleep that night, and eventually, he sneaked out of the bed because of a horrible realisation: His erection wouldn’t go down.

 

“Jarvis what’s the recommended time to wait?,” he asked into the darkness. Only a light above his computer station flickered on and Jarvis’ voice filled the room.

 

“After four hours it is recommended to visit the emergency room.”

 

“How many hours has it been?”

 

“Five, sir.”

 

“Fuck.” His first time trying this out, and of course this was going to happen. With his hands in his hair, he leaned over the desk, trying not to hyperventilate. “Are there any tips? House remedies? Anything?”

 

“Well, steps can be gentle exercise, a warm bath or painkillers, however it is well past the recommended time,” Jarvis told him. “Draining the blood may be necessary.”

 

“Oh god oh god oh god, no, no, I’m not letting a needle near my dick!”

 

“Sir, you care a great deal about your penis,” the way Jarvis said it so matter of factly weirded him out, but he had a point. “Doctors and nurses have seen far stranger things.”

 

“Oh no I’m not going to an emergency room for this!”

 

He got up quickly, ignoring the erection that started to feel uncomfortable, aside from the fact that it looked utterly ridiculous. He started pacing around the room, gentle exercise is what they had said, right? Push ups on the ground sounded like a bad idea, so he did them leaning against the wall. Something, there had to be something that would help.

 

“Sir, may I interrupt to suggest jogging?,” Jarvis told him helpfully.

 

“Fine, fine…” Yes, it looked ridiculous, yes it kind of hurt a little bit, but by god he was going to do everything before he went to the emergency room.

 

But jogging around the workshop for a few rounds didn’t do anything, and neither did the hot bath he sneaked into in one of the empty apartments of the tower. Even with painkillers he had taken almost the moment Jarvis had suggested him. Back into the workshop he went, and now he was staring at a 3D rendering of his own dick and its blood vessels.

 

“See, the blood cannot flow back and therefore-”

 

“I know what the problem is, Jarvis!,” Tony interrupted him. “We have syringes, right?”

 

“Sir, you cannot suggest that you’re performing this procedure yourself.”

 

“No, I’m suggesting that you do it,” he replied. The silence lingered. “You’re the AI with perfect precision. How hard can it be?”

 

“Local anaesthesia is recommended, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Well we don’t have that, so get working!” In his desperation, he grabbed under the worktable and pulled out a bottle of whiskey he had stashed there ages ago. He took a long swig and watched as a robotic arm came to life. Jarvis picked out a syringe and hovered it near his dick. “If you mess this up I’ll disassemble you.”

 

“May I point out-”

 

“No you may not, just do it!” He tried to hold back his scream for the first agonising second, but resorted to loud swearing when he felt the damn blood pulled out of his dick. Praying that Jarvis was as good as he had thought he had programmed him, he blinked a few tears away and took another long swig of whiskey. This was the worst. The absolute fucking worst.

 

But it was over.

 

He felt the relief, and the puncture wound didn’t even look too bad. He made sure to press a piece of gauze from the local first aid kit against it until it stopped bleeding, and finally adjusted himself.

 

“Shit, how am I going to explain this to Peter?”

 

“May I suggest telling the truth?,” Jarvis offered.

 

“You may, but it’s a stupid suggestion so I’m going to ignore it.”

 

Avoiding Peter seemed like a good idea in his head for the immediate future. He was lucky enough that Peter had some time with May scheduled and was out for the day. Pretending to sleep that night made Peter cuddle against his back like a small jetpack, and early the next morning Peter remembered his challenge to Thor. Tony of course encouraged the idea, as surely kicking Thor’s ass was more important than anything else they could have planned.

 

As paranoid as he was, he kept reminding himself: There was no way Peter would ever guess that he had fucked up with viagra. There was no way. At least he really, really hoped so when they got together that afternoon to watch Peter and Thor go at it. He had a little bit of trouble making sure he adjusted himself while sitting so that nothing was straining that particular spot. Bucky looked at him. Of course it was Bucky. He just shrugged at him, and Bucky turned back to watch the show.

 

“Cocktails, anyone?,” Natasha asked. She and Clint were holding little trays that had enough for everyone.

 

“Are you kidding me?,” Tony waved them over. “They’re the colour of the rainbow and got little umbrellas in them!”

 

“So is that a yes?”

 

“Of course that’s a yes!” He grabbed one and took a tentative sip. “Damn these are good.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Clint grinned at him in passing.

 

“Okay so who are we betting on?” Wanda scooched closer and they all sat together at the sidelines to watch the upcoming show. It seemed that Sam had already had a bit to drink before, he was very handsy with Steve and Bucky. Neither seemed to mind.

 

“Thor, obviously,” Clint said. “He’s got that new spinny and lightning thingey. We may have to scoop spider off of the floor.”

 

“Spinny and lightning thingey, hm, that the official name?,” Natasha teased him.

 

“As a matter of fact, it was Thor that told me that’s what he calls it.”

 

Tony could definitely see that.

 

“Well I have to say Peter,” he said, leaning against the wall behind him. He watched Peter stretch in his Spidey suit to warm up, and Tony had to focus hard not to let his gaze wander. Thor did the same opposite him, not that either really needed it.

 

“What?,” Steve asked from his side. “Really?”

 

“I agree with Tony,” Natasha interrupted.

 

“I haven’t even given my reason yet!”

 

“Well I still agree.” She leaned back too, focusing her attention on the two combatants.

 

“He’s way faster than Thor,” Tony continued. Some of his friends were even paying attention to him. “And, no offence to our big guy, but he’s a lot smarter. He’ll figure out a way to use his strength against him, I’m sure.”

 

“Smarts isn’t everything,” Sam pointed out. “When you’re up against a literal god.”

 

“Oh pssh,” Wanda blurted out beside him. She was leaning into Tony’s presence and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Haven’t we established he’s just a guy. From another place, with some powers, sure. But not a god.”

 

“Agreed,” he said, taking another sip. “God damn this is good. How is this the first time we’ve gotten these?”

 

“You have to earn my cocktails,” Natasha simply said.

 

“I guess the end of the world does it…,” he trailed off and was afraid he had almost ruined the mood when their heads turned to the scene before them.

 

Thor hadn’t gotten his hammer or his axe, he was just there, shirtless for whatever reason, pointing at Peter a few feet away from him. Peter wasn’t wearing his mask, but he didn’t need it, this was a one on one. He did that thing where he pointed at his eyes and then at Thor, and had to laugh at himself. Damn it, he was cute.

 

They walked up to one another and fistbumped.

 

“I won’t go easy on you, man of spiders,” Thor told him. Peter loved that nickname.

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, man of lightning.”

 

Peter took a playful swing at him, which Thor easily dodged. For a few moments, they tried getting at each other that way, and Thor’s eyes narrowed. Tony had to grin: Peter was damn fast, and Thor may not have realised just how fast. But Tony had studied and trained Peter, he knew he would be a challenge. Electricity crackled around Thor’s hands, and Peter’s stance got more tense, closer to the ground, ready to shoot some webs to get out of the way.

 

“Too soon,” Wanda said by Tony’s side as they watched Thor reach out and a shot of lightning surged through the training hall. But Peter was already out of the way, first jumping up, then landing on Thor’s shoulders. He waved at him before wrapping his legs around his head and twisting him around.

 

Natasha gave Tony a look at that, which he very much ignored, and concentrated on the fight. Still, the thought that he would certainly like Peter’s legs around him like that remained with him. Thor had hit the mat after Peter’s move, but was quickly up and running again, trying to charge him. And Peter just… ran away from him in a straight line. Tony was confused for a moment until he realised how close the wall was. At the last moment, Peter jumped up and Thor hit the wall with a loud thud, to roaring laughter of his friends.

 

“Thank you, thank you, I’m here all week,” Peter bowed to them as Thor was busy rubbing his head.

 

That unfortunately made him just a bit too slow to respond to Thor’s iron grip around his neck. He struggled as he was held in place, unable to breathe with Thor’s arm around him. Though Tony knew Thor wouldn’t let him pass out completely, it was a little difficult to watch. But suddenly Peter twisted in his grip, kicked Thor’s legs and suddenly he was wriggling out of his grip and zipped up to the ceiling to catch his breath again.

 

Just a second later, Thor took a running jump and joined him there. Tony’s jaw wasn’t the only one dropping.

 

“Jeez, he really went and did that…,” Clint’s voice was quiet but clearly impressed.

 

“Hello little spider,” Thor grinned at him, and Peter screamed in surprise, then punched him in the face.

 

They tried their hardest to hold back their laughter as Thor let go of the beam in the ceiling and fell right on his butt. Peter looked apologetic as he followed - a lot more elegantly - but Thor was right on him again. They traded blows and everyone got so invested in the fight, watching two superpowered beings mostly playfully go at each other. As Tony had expected Peter put up one hell of a fight, and in the end, Thor gave Tony this look… And let himself get hit once more. He stumbled backwards, acting his fall pretty damn well.

 

“I… win?,” Peter asked breathlessly, walking carefully over towards Thor.

 

“Looks like it!” Tony was on his feet before he knew it, closing the distance between them and engulfing him in a big hug. “I knew it!”

 

“Hot damn, Peter Parker, slayer of gods,” Sam had come up behind them, and high fived Peter on his victory. Below them, Thor peeked at them with one eye, then pretended to be knocked out again.

 

It was frikkin’ adorable, as Peter would call it. Natasha brought them all another round of cocktails and Peter had one as well, becoming a bit more giggly and handsy with Tony which he tried to gently discourage him from. But it was hard, when all he wanted to do was touch him in return, but he thought once more of his poor dick… Tonight, he guessed, he would need to get a bit creative.

 

Between him, that machine, and other toys Tony had in his bedroom, he didn’t even have to take off his underwear.

 

He had a panting, fucked out and happy Peter in his bed, and nothing had ever felt this good. Despite his dick still being sore. God, he wanted to be here forever. Live in these moments of happiness and pleasure, knowing the next day would be just as good as the one before. He felt alive when he was with Peter, happy, so damn happy. But later that night when his boyfriend has fallen asleep and he was left to his own devices, the doubts returned.

 

Tony often had trouble sleeping, what with the copious amounts of nightmares he still had. But new ones came, new doubts and thoughts surrounding Peter. Sure, for now the two of them had fun, but as much as Tony wanted to be with him… forever - how long would that really be? Eventually his hair would grey and he wouldn’t get it up at all anymore. How could he make Peter happy like that? Not just because of their sex, he was sure that Peter would abstain if he had to, but he would… die.

 

He just wanted more time with Peter. Decades. As long as he could possibly have with him.

 

Torn with these thoughts and seeing Peter by his side, he decided to move back to the workshop.

 

“Wake up, Jarvis,” he said into the darkness, and the hall illuminated as he walked. “We got some work to do.”

 

“Another injection?,” Jarvis teased. Tony threw something at the wall where he knew a camera was. That would show him.

 

“Nothing like- wait,” he stopped himself, then rushed to the nearest terminal. “Injection, injection… What data do we have on Cap’s serum?”

 

“Fragmented, a few notes from your father, I will pull everything up.”

 

Tony’s eyes scanned the documents, the formulae that were popping up in front of him. There were definitely a few things that were missing but… He was a genius. He just hadn’t looked into this before because there hadn’t been a need for it, and besides, Cap wouldn’t be happy about it. But if he tweaked the formula for himself to just get a bit of the rejuvenation effect… Well it could be exactly what he was looking for.

 

“Sir, are you attempting to make yourself younger?,” Jarvis’ voice seemed hesitant after Tony had worked in silence for hours.

 

“Yep.”

 

“I am not even sure why I asked.”

 

“I just…,” he trailed off, and reached for the coffee he had made for himself earlier. It was cold and tasted terrible. He downed the whole cup. “I just love him, Jarvis.”

 

“That is nice to hear.”

 

“Don’t mock me, Jarvis.”

 

“That was not my intention, sir.” A pause, and Tony swiped through some chemical compositions. “I am genuinely delighted to see you happy.”

 

“Aw Jarvis, you old sap.”

 

They snarked and talked while Tony worked, and Jarvis did his job as his assistant, so to speak. He was invaluable to Tony’s process, asking questions that made him double check, gave him suggestions for new ideas, or just let him rant until he figured whatever problem he had out on his own. Still, this was a tricky problem, and he had to hide it, the time he spent here, and the suspicious needle marks on his arms from Peter.

 

But Peter had his own projects to worry about. Sometimes they worked in the same room, sometimes Tony got a little distracted watching him work - sometimes he got so distracted that he went down on him right there in the workshop - and sometimes they even managed to get out to spend some more time together.

 

Going on a lot of dates was… difficult, given their relationship. But Avengers tower was well protected and had scramblers that made it impossible for anyone to take pictures. So, being the romantic that he was, he set up a picnic for Peter on top of it. Well, he had someone else set it up and then brought him there, but it’s the thought that counted, right?

 

They had both come out of a long night’s work and Tony could tell that Peter had been plagued by nightmares either before, or even in his waking hours. He was the same. Sometimes he still saw it all following him. At times, when he looked at Peter, he seemed to vanish right before his eyes. They had learned to lean into each other in those moments.

 

Sitting up on the roof with freshly made coffee and a hearty breakfast, Peter was leaning back against his chest, playing with the ring on his thumb.

 

“Your projects going well?,” Tony asked a little absentmindedly.

 

“I think so. It’s actually fun, despite the long nights.”

 

“I remember those too well,” he sighed. “Then again I often spent them uh…”

 

“Partying? Fucking?,” Peter suggested and chuckled. “It’s okay, Tony. I know what you were like back then. I don’t mind.”

 

“Ah, you do, huh? You know if you want to…” Far be it from him to stop Peter from having the classic university experience.

 

“It’s not really my thing,” Peter told him. He took his hand and intertwined their fingers so that Tony felt the ring against his hand. He liked seeing it on Peter. A sign that he was his. “So… Are you ever going to tell me what it is you’re working on?”

 

“Oh, nothing special,” Tony tried to sound very nonchalant.

 

“Is that why you call it ‘Super special secret project’?”

 

“Hey, you’re not allowed to peek!,” he pointed out. When Peter laughed he joined in and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Just… Give me a day or so. I think I’m onto something soon.”

 

“Alright then, keep your secrets,” Peter mumbled a little sleepily and Tony felt him relax in his embrace. They both lay back together, propped up by a few pillows.

 

“Is this a meme?,” Tony asked.

 

“Yep.”

 

“It’s the one… From Lord of the Rings?”

 

“I’m so proud of you,” Peter said, and wiped a pretend tear from the corner of his eye.

 

They laughed together and drifted off again, both simply basking in each other’s presence, starting the day slow and comfortable. A little sleep deprived, it took Tony a few more days and more of his blood to run simulations than he had anticipated. But that night Tony was wide awake, and hyper.

 

“The simulations are working, yes!,” he called out through the empty workshop, when another one of them had completed successfully.

 

“Sir, may I suggest testing on rodents first?,” Jarvis interjected.

 

“Why? That’s what the simulations are for!,” he blurted out, and already rolled up his sleeve. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Peter’s face. “Let’s go, let’s do it!”

 

“For the record, I am highly recommending against it.” A pause, in which Tony looked at the wall expectantly. “Simulations do indicate that this process may be… painful.”

 

“Just do it, Jarvis!” He pushed beakers, dishes, vials of his own blood and some of the previous iterations of the serum off the worktable and laid on it. “I’m ready.”

 

The syringes controlled by Jarvis seemed to hesitate. The liquid inside was a strange grey-ish colour but Tony was confident in his skills and his simulations. The injections themselves didn’t hurt at first.

 

“Oh this is not too bad-,” he interrupted himself with a scream, thanking his sound proof walls for existing around him.

 

The pain flared up suddenly and in his entire body. He convulsed, curled together into a ball and fell off the table where the air was briefly knocked out of his lungs. He couldn’t do anything but scream and cling to himself as the fire seemed to scorch his body from the inside. If anything was changing in his body, he couldn’t feel it, too distracted by the pain.

 

Tony had no idea for how long it had been going on. For a terrifying moment he wondered if maybe he had fucked up and that he would feel this pain for the rest of his very short life. Then, as suddenly as it had flared up, it was gone again.

 

And he felt ravenous.

 

“Holy shit,” he blurted out. His throat was parched and his voice sounded a little different to himself.

 

With only one thing in mind, he crawled up the stairs, half ran, half stumbled through the hallway to get to the nearest elevator. With shaking hands he pressed the buttons for the nearest floor with a kitchen having only one thing in mind. Running to the fridge, he didn’t have any rhyme or reason to what he grabbed and practically inhaled. He needed energy, a lot of it, he realised after the first bites.

 

“Mafkes total fenfe,” he mumbled to himself, stuffing some leftover chicken in his mouth.

 

If his body changed, it would rapidly consume energy. Hence, the hunger. Slowly this rational thought came back to his mind and he slowed down with eating, but only stopped when he couldn’t fit anything inside anymore. He fell down on his butt, empty cartons and half eaten food strewn around him. The fridge door fell closed, and in the dim light he saw his reflection in it, blurred from the warped steel.

 

Suddenly he had to get up, rushed down the hall once more. He had to see a mirror he had to see one _now_. He even disregarded the Peter that was lying in his bed to rush to his bathroom and look at himself.

 

“Holy crap,” he blurted out. “Holy fucking shit!”

 

He wasn’t only younger, he was _young_! The last time he saw himself like this was maybe…in university? Just when he was finishing, when he was in his prime, strong, beautiful - though beardless. No lines on his face, no grey in his hair. The fucking serum had _worked_

 

The laughter came out of his chest and he couldn’t hold it back. He had given himself more time, he had given _them_ more time together! This was a game changer. And possibly not just for him. Yes, the serum was made specifically for him and making it universal would be difficult, but maybe not impossible!

 

He was touching his own face when the bathroom door opened again.

 

“Tony come back-”

 

Peter stood there, eyes wide, hand still on the door. He didn’t move. He stared.

 

The moments passed on.

 

“It’s me!,” he finally blurted out.

 

“But you’re so- so- so-”

 

“Young?,” Tony preened in his presence, then grinned and pulled him closer. On a whim he grabbed Peter by his waist and lifted him up. It felt so easy. “This is what I’ve been working on.”

 

“To- To make yourself younger? How? Why? When? What?”

 

“I think you covered all the ‘w’s now,” Tony laughed. As he set him down, he grabbed him by the waist and dipped him just as he went for a kiss. When he pulled him back up, Peter’s cheeks were flushed. “I did it for you. Us. I just wanted us to have more time.”

 

If Tony thought Peter had looked stunned before, he was wrong. _This_ was stunned Peter. He even got more pale, and for a moment Tony really worried about him. Had he said something that was too much?

 

“Oh shit,” he cursed, seeing Peter’s eyes fill with tears. “Yep, definitely wrong I uh- Peter I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

Peter shook his head, and grabbed the front of his shirt which was drenched in sweat he now realised, but Peter didn’t seem to care. Those beautiful, big eyes looked at him and Tony’s heart broke a little.

 

“You did this to be with me?,” Peter’s voice was small, and cracked at the end of the sentence.

 

“Well… yes. I kept thinking about this- us. The age difference- Not just the sex. I just don’t want to miss out on us.”

 

Peter hugged him close suddenly, and after the first moment of surprise, Tony hugged him back, slowly, gently. He had to smile, a warm smile that Peter was so surprised by this.

 

“I told you I loved you, didn’t I?,” Tony said softly.

 

“You did, but I- I love you so much!”

 

Next thing Tony knew they were kissing. Despite the state he was in, Peter wanted him, and they stumbled back through the bathroom and half the apartment to his bed where they fell. Tony smiled down at Peter but hesitated when he saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. Once more he carefully brushed them aside, and kissed both cheeks gently.

 

“Are you alright?,” Tony asked. “We don’t have to go through with this. I’m pretty sweaty after uh… getting younger and all that.”

 

“I’m just- I want to but I just-,” Peter’s breath hitched and Tony pulled away. Kneeling on front of the bed now, he pulled Peter to sit up.

 

“Yeah, no, we’re not doing this right now,” he said, holding Peter’s hands. “Let’s go and have a bath, okay?”

 

Peter wiped the rest of his tears away and gave him a smile, finally. He nodded.

 

“Thanks, Tony.”

 

“Any time, come here…” He pulled Peter close as they both got up, and walked back towards the bathroom. They stayed that way even as Tony started filling the bathtub, absentmindedly rubbing Peter’s arm.

 

He was watching him the entire time.

 

“Want to see what else changed?,” Tony teased, and pulled back to shrug out of his shirt.

 

“Oh boy,” Peter blurted out.

 

Tony made sure there were plenty of bubbles in the bath, just how Peter liked it, and they both settled in the large tub, opposite each other. He took Peter’s hand to pull them closer, and Peter took that invitation to touch him.

 

“Softer,” he said, pushing his hands in the water and then letting it run over his chest. He then leaned over to get the loofah and do it more efficiently.

 

“That so?” Tony grinned down at how curiously Peter was exploring him. He certainly didn’t mind. Though the touch was careful and curious, he felt himself getting aroused. Think of wrinkles, he told himself silently, this was not the time.

 

“Less hair,” Peter continued, inching a little bit closer. His fingers were lightly caressing his chest.

 

“Good or bad?”

 

“Hmm, definitely different…,” he said, then abruptly looked down. A smile spread on his face. “I thought we weren’t doing that.”

 

“Well, it turns out that young me apparently doesn’t need much to get excited,” Tony replied, he leaned forward while sliding back to get more distance between little Tony and Peter. “Especially with someone like you… But I’m still serious about what I said. I’ll calm down eventually, and it doesn’t feel right when you’re upset.”

 

“I feel a little stupid…”

 

“No, you don’t have to, I did something… very unexpected, to say the least,” he said, and Peter huffed. “And even if you did have a stupid reason, a no is a no, okay?”

 

“I know,” Peter cupped his cheeks and pulled him close for a kiss. “You feel a little different too.”

 

As he looked into Tony’s eyes his fingers and eventually his gaze wandered, taking in the new but still familiar face in front of him.

 

“How did you even manage this? It’s… It’s crazy!”

 

“Well, my father worked on the super soldier serum, right? So…”

 

“No way!,” Peter blurted out. “I thought that formula was gone?!”

 

“Partially, yes…,” Tony admitted.

 

“And you just… finished it?” The admiration was clear in Peter’s eyes. Sure, Tony knew he was a genius, but maybe this time he really had done something fantastic. And in such a short amount of time.

 

“Okay, let me walk you through it…”

 

They spent the next hour in the bathtub talking about the new serum Tony had made, while Peter was busy absentmindedly cleaning him. They kept going even when they moved to the bed, and Tony pulled up some of his notes and the completed formula. Peter was so impressed, Tony couldn’t help but feel proud and- happy. This had worked out just like he wanted, he still couldn’t believe that. He didn’t like to admit it, but Jarvis had been right about testing it before. But Tony also felt he was owed a little bit of luck after everything.

 

When Peter was eventually asleep in his arms, Tony realised he wasn’t tired at all. He started writing down a few notes, about how he felt, how his body felt. He would have to monitor it closely but-

 

“Jarvis,” he said very softly, not wanting to wake up Peter in his arms. “I think it’s time to bring back Tony Stark’s parties.”

 

“There hasn’t been one in a while,” Jarvis voice, right next to him, was quiet too.

 

“Yep, I think it’s time. Prepare a floor for this, and invite… important people, you know who. I’ve been out of the loop for a bit, but I’m sure my name is going to attract a few people.”

 

“Right away, Mr. Stark.”

 

He went into full party planning mode. New clothes, he would surely need them after the change of his body, a hair stylist to visit him, bartenders, booze, etc, etc. God, he had forgotten how much fun this could be! The past few years, he thought he had matured, but there had also been the many, many issues the Avengers had to take care of. Frankly, at the end of the day, he was too exhausted to do this much anymore. Things had calmed considerably, but now he was happily sending out invites to the rest of his team.

 

Just in case, he booked a floor that was definitely very soundproof.

 

By the time Peter was finally awake, he was already being fitted for a new suit. The tailor had definitely looked at him strangely when they had met. Oh he would enjoy the looks he would get.

 

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Tony greeted him. In return, Peter rubbed his eyes. He had taken one of Tony’s sweaters that was too large for him. He adored that sight.

 

Peter mumbled something incoherent. Maybe there was ‘coffee’ in there somewhere.

 

“I’m throwing a party tonight,” he continued. “You’re invited of course.”

 

“A party, huh?,” Peter stretched and the sweater exposed more of his bare legs. Tony sighed happily. “I do have to do some work but I can come by later.”

 

“It won’t be a successful party without you!,” Tony gave him extra successful puppy eyes to make his point.

 

Peter pressed a hand to his chest and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he came closer and whispered into his ear: “You’re too damn hot. I’ll be there.”

 

Grinning, and feeling very pleased with himself, he tackled the rest of the preparations with Jarvis. All day he didn’t even feel like he needed coffee, and he enjoyed every one of his friend’s reaction to his new looks. Naturally he left out the convenient part where he had made this serum based on the one Steve had gotten.

 

Bucky stopped to take a look at him. His eyes didn’t betray anything. “That’s new,” he said, and kept going.

 

Steve, bless his heart, actually did a double take. Standing right in front of him, he took out his phone and dialled Tony’s number. Very slowly, Tony answered his ringing phone.

 

“Yes this is incredibly attractive Tony Stark, how may I help you?”

 

“What did you do??,” he almost shouted into the phone, then dropped the call and started walking around him. “Did you-? How?”

 

“Just a little experiment I was working on, could help you too, old man,” he teased.

 

Finally Steve stopped walking around him and crossed his arms, raised an eyebrow.

 

“Is this going to be permanent?,” he asked.

 

“It was designed to be, yes. But I’m having Jarvis monitor me. If anything changes, you’ll be the first to know.”

 

“You are- You are-,” Steve sighed, and gave up. “Yeah, fine.”

 

He was busy tasting a few whiskeys for the night and building up a nice buzz when he heard laughing. A woman laughing. Natasha laughing.

 

“Go on, get it out of your system, then you may tell me how hot I look,” Tony told her.

 

But she was busy for a _while_ , leaning against the bar to hold herself up. Tony was patient, well, as patient as he could be. Eventually he ignored her until she had gathered herself and wiped an actual tear from the corner of her eye.

 

“You really think that makes it more okay?,” she asked. “That doesn’t change that you’re old, you know.”

 

“First off, I am not _old_ , second,” he turned to her. Maybe it was the whiskey making him so honest. “Second, that’s not why I did it. Don’t you get it? This way we have more time.”

 

That sobered her up quickly. The look in her eyes changed to something softer and she sighed, something Tony had heard a lot today.

 

“That’s actually pretty sweet,” she told him. “But, god, you’re still an idiot.”

 

“I’ll take that,” he called after her, when she made her way back down the hallway.

 

He was an idiot, it was true. An idiot in love. Tony hadn’t felt this damn good in a very long time. When in the early evening, he still hadn’t gotten an RSVP from Bruce, he decided to make a call.

 

“Yo, T-Bone,” came Bruce’s voice through the ceiling’s speakers. “What’s going on?”

 

“You haven’t replied to my invitation, and frankly I am _hurt_ ,” he told him.

 

“Oh, I thought that was a joke!”

 

“Why would I ever joke about something that important?” He made sure to deliver that line with a fake gasp. “Just tell me you’ll be here.”

 

“Oh yes, sure. Wouldn’t want to miss it,” Bruce said, his voice decidedly unsure.

 

“Oh and Bruce?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Don’t dress like a nerd.”

 

Of course, Bruce did dress like a nerd. There was a sweater vest, and Tony mentally facepalmed, but grinned at the stunned expression on his face. The party was getting going at this point, people had started to arrive, music played, the first drinks had gone around. Many, many shocked faces had accompanied Tony’s greetings. Oh, he loved it. He also loved the fantastic suit with a vest that accented his waist just right.

 

“Don’t bother,” he told the first person to try and take a picture. “Phones don’t work. Just drink, enjoy, be merry!”

 

And they did! Oh he hadn’t realised how much he had missed this. Adoring people, showering him in attention and compliments. Beautiful people, so many of them, clearly in awe, for the famous Tony Stark. Many of them flirted with him, and the attention really felt damn good. He was young again, even more handsome than before, his little experiment had been a huge success.

 

“How the hell did you manage this?,” Bruce called to him over the loud music.

 

They were standing around a table with a few “influencers”, as they called them these days. Models, they looked like to Tony, and he really did like models. Together they had invented a sort of game. It involved alcohol, and drinking it when certain things happened. He wasn’t quite sure what they were but he sure liked being adored. And drinking. The best combination.

 

“Well he’s a genius, isn’t he?,” one of them said, a young man who had been heavily flirting with him.

 

“What a charmer you are,” Tony replied, his hand briefly caressing his arm. That simple touch alone made his grin even wider. Then Tony turned to Bruce. “He is absolutely right, you know.”

 

“I’m serious, Tony. Did you think this through? Is it stable? Permanent?,” Bruce kept asking, and now it was Tony’s turn to sigh.

 

“It seems to be, doesn’t it? Come on, Bruce, just enjoy the party.” Tony heard the rest of his group cheer, and another shot was pushed into his direction. Something had triggered the game and he went with it, knocking the shot back. He gave them a ‘woo!’ in encouragement.

 

“I can’t when I’m worrying about your entire cellular structure coming apart because of some experiment you did!,” Bruce seemed genuinely upset, and Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“Frankly, _B Bone_ , I don’t give a damn right now. I’m feeling good, I’m having fun, and these people appreciate me,” he gestured to his little group, then to the rest of the large room. “If you can’t have fun for five minutes, you’re very welcome to get the hell out of here.”

 

To jeers of his little group Bruce huffed, angrily sat his drink down, and left. Tony couldn’t give a shit at this moment, he was not in the mood for anyone to bring him down when he was feeling this good. If Bruce wanted an apology, Tony would give it later. Now he was drawn by a different beautiful person to go dancing, and so he did. He let himself be guided, touched, drawn into a whirlwind of bodies, booze and drugs. The latter, he didn’t even think about. When someone offered him, he took it. If he could feel even better, why the hell not? It was like being back at university, back when he graduated and the whole world had become his!

 

Through the haze of moving colours and lights, he saw Peter approaching. Finally!

 

“There he is, this is Peter!,” he told the group of people whose names he had already forgotten. “Isn’t he _cute?_ ”

 

“Very,” a young, blonde woman was by Peter’s side immediately. “How old are you, sweetheart?”

 

“N-nineteen. A-almost twenty,” Peter said hesitantly. He glanced up at Tony who had an arm around his shoulders.

 

“Oh, perfect,” she said, pressing closer. But Peter seemed to try to get closer to him. Tony wanted that, of course, but they did have a rule, he remembered that even in his haze.

 

“Have some fun, Peter, let’s get this kid a drink over here!,” Tony called out, and a moment later something colourful with an umbrella was pressed into Peter’s hand.

 

“I just wanted to say hi,” Peter called out over the noise and conversation. “I really have some more work to do tomorrow, I don’t want to get drunk or anythin-”

 

“Oh come on, just a little,” the girl by his side said. She tried to encourage him but Peter pushed against her hand and some of his drink spilled.

 

“I really don’t want to!,” he insisted, and pulled out of their embrace. He took Tony’s hand to pull him away. “What the hell is going on?”

 

“Don’t be such a party pooper, Peete,” he slurred his name a little and giggled. Peeeete. It sounded funny. “Come have fun with me, we never do this kinda stuff.”

 

“Yeah cause I don’t really like it, Tony,” Peter told him. His gaze lingered a little. “Are you… high?”

 

“Maybe a little,” he giggled, and booped his nose. “Your nose is so cute you know. Kinda wanna kiss you right here.”

 

“Don’t,” Peter said firmly, and finally put down his drink. “I can’t stand this. My senses are just… Argh, it’s too much, Tony! I’m leaving.”

 

“Please don’t!,” Tony called after him, but Peter kept pushing through the masses of people that were by now in full party mode.

 

Tony followed as best he could, declining invitations to dance on the way. He stumbled a little and almost fell, barely holding himself up with the help of… someone. He couldn’t clearly see. He waved off the question of whether he was alright, and kept going. He had to catch up to Peter.

 

He finally did in the hallway leading to the elevator.

 

“Peter, come on!,” he called out, and finally Peter stopped in his tracks. Okay, well, he had to while waiting for the elevator to come. Tony would need to tell Jarvis he was doing a good job. “Don’t be mad, I just want to have fun with you.”

 

“This isn’t fun for me, not when you’re like this!”

 

“But I’m gooood,” he blurted out. It turned out that he still had a glass of something in his hand and smashed it against the wall. His hand was now soaked in alcohol and he giggled. “Would you look at that, haha! Peter, just one dance, I would love to dance with you.”

 

“You’re high,” Peter stated, and crossed his arms. Was it Tony or were his eyes glistening in a weird way? “I don’t like seeing you like this. You don’t even know if whatever you took could interact with the serum you made! What if you got sick I-”

 

He shook his head, and Tony walked a little closer.

 

“It’s fine, I promise,” he told Peter, and tried taking his hand. He was being stubborn! “I love you, Peter. Come on.”

 

“Well, with the way you are right now…,” Peter said, and the ding behind him announced the opening of the elevator doors. Peter stepped inside and pressed a button. “You’re not the Tony that I fell in love with. Good night.”

 

Tony was stunned. He watched the doors close and the muffled music coming from behind him somehow made all of this feel unreal. He had done this for Peter. For them. Why would he act like this? Why would he ruin this?! Suddenly feeling angry, Tony made his way back to the party. He didn’t have to do much to get another glass of whiskey, nor for some people to flock around him. Very briefly he saw Clint chatting with some girls, Natasha by his side. There was that familiar brown hair, maybe Wanda, but soon he was lost in the crowd. He loved to dance, and let himself be guided away.

 

The hands on him felt good, amazing at first. He loved to flirt, verbally or physically, and returned such gestures eagerly. But he found himself against someone, a man he didn’t recognise, being shoved somewhere, against a wall. Then they were kissing, or that man was, and Tony just thought about Peter and how upset he had been.

 

“I have a boyfriend,” he mumbled.

 

“He doesn’t have to know,” a deep voice, right in his ear.

 

“No, I l-”

 

Suddenly the shadow of the man was gone, and in the light stood Rhodey. Even in the state he was in Tony could tell he looked disappointed.

 

“You know, I really thought the days of me having to do this were over,” he said, and grabbed Tony’s arm. Leading it over his shoulder, he half walked, half carried Tony to his rooms.

 

Everything was suddenly dark and quiet, and when his vision suddenly lurched and he felt the soft bed underneath him, he felt like throwing up. For a moment Rhodey was gone, then Tony blinked, and he was back again.

 

“Bucket. Water. Painkillers,” Rhodey listed. He almost had a flashback to them, twenty years ago, this exact situation. But then he was back in the here and now and felt a hand on his forehead. “I’m all for having fun, Tony, but what the fuck was that?”

 

“Just wanted to have fun,” he sighed, then frowned. He was crashing hard and he didn’t like it. Back in the day he would have gone for another round of whatever it was he had been given.

 

“And got yourself molested in the process.”

 

“Eh, not the first time,” he shrugged.

 

“But the last time. Promise me, Tony,” Rhodey shook him gently so Tony’s eyes opened again. “Do you have any idea how upset Peter already is? And how upset he’d be if he knew what just happened.”

 

“Wait, why do you care if Peter is upset?,” Tony asked. In reply, Rhodey just looked at him. “You know? Does everyone know?”

 

“Almost,” Rhodey told him. “We’re not stupid, you know?”

 

“So why are you telling me to fix it, instead of breaking it up?”

 

“Because I talked to him, and he promised me not to.” Rhodey pulled back his hand and pushed Tony’s legs until he moved them out of the way, then sat cross legged on the bed. Tony was not ready for a long conversation, but it seems he was getting one anyway. “Frankly, I should probably have said more back when you were more… like this.”

 

He gestured at the state Tony was in. Thanks, buddy, he thought.

 

“But I never did and it would feel hypocritical now. Not that that’s really a reason. I’m… not the biggest fan,” he admitted. “But I did talk to him and he doesn’t talk like someone who was forced into it. He told me he seduced you.”

 

Tony had to grin at that, remembering the way Peter had said it. Naked, right in this bed.

 

“He kinda did,” Tony admitted.

 

“But now this!,” Rhodey again gestured at him. “People don’t just go around making themselves younger!”

 

“I love him, Rhodey.” It felt good to tell his best friend how he felt, even if he wasn’t the biggest fan of it. To be fair, Tony thought he was right. Still, this conversation made him tired. His eyes started to close on their own, when he kept mumbling. “I jus’ wanna marry him…”

 

“Oh Tony…”

 

“What did he just say?,” another voice was the last thing he heard, a familiar voice. But the crash drew him into unconsciousness.

 

A battlefield. The familiar feeling of dread. Like a hot piece of molten metal in his stomach, burning him from the inside. He knew what was going to happen, and his legs gave out from under him. He didn’t want to look up, he didn’t want to see. But something made him. Peter walking towards him, the fear in his eyes.

 

“I don’t feel so good, Mr. Stark…”

 

Not again. Please. He couldn’t do this again.

 

“Please don’t take him from me again,” his voice sounded hoarse to himself.

 

“Tony!”

 

Dust. Flesh, crumbling into dust under his fingers. His heart, somehow, followed.

 

“Tony!”

 

He woke with a start to the very intact face of Peter above him. A sudden pain flared up in his temple and he flinched. But he reached out anyway, reaching for Peter, to feel him under his fingers. Here. Existing, with him.

 

“I’m here,” Peter told him. “I’m okay.”

 

“Dream… the dream,” Tony tried to explain but his tongue felt heavy.

 

“I know, it’s alright. Here have some water.”

 

Very slowly, and with a lot of agony, Tony sat up with Peter’s help. Apparently being younger didn’t save him from his hangover. The water tasted like heavenly drops to him and he gulped down the whole glass before even taking his painkillers. He forgot all about them when he noticed Peter watching him. He looked down, unable to keep his gaze for long.

 

“I acted like an asshole last night.”

 

“Yes,” Peter simply said.

 

“I’m sorry,” Tony replied. “I am. I got carried away and I should be… Hell I should be old enough to know better.”

 

“Bucky told me someone… touched you,” Peter’s hand closed around his. “I was so scared, I came down here. Something really bad could have happened to you, Tony.”

 

“I’m fine, really. But I was a dick to you and I _am_ really sorry. I need to apologise to Bruce too and… damn,” he sighed. “I should ask him to help take a look at me.”

 

“That would be a good idea,” Peter agreed. “I don’t want this to backfire.”

 

“But do you want it to be undone?” Tony had to ask. “You said…”

 

“That didn’t have anything to do with how you look,” Peter inched closer, looking serious. “But with how you acted. I don’t really care about what you look like, you’re hot to me either way. Though… I do miss the grey.”

 

Peter reached out and caressed the side of his head, gentle fingers caressing his hair.

 

“Are you implying I had grey hair??”

 

“No, I’m saying it. But… if this is permanent and you’ll grow old again… I guess I’ll have something to look forward to.”

 

“Look forward-,” he broke off before his voice broke and betrayed how emotional that made him. He had fucked up but Peter still wanted to be with him. He could forgive him.

 

_I jus’ wanna marry him…_

 

He looked up suddenly, but nothing in Peter’s eyes betrayed whether he had really said that last night. Marry Peter? The realisation that this was something Tony really wanted washed over him, and it made him nervous. But had he really said it? Thankfully, a soft knock on Tony’s door drew their attention. Unexpectedly, it was Bucky.

 

“Ready for lunch?,” he asked, looking at Peter. He only briefly looked over to where Tony was feeling miserable.

 

“Yep,” Peter hopped up gracefully and almost skipped over to him. Before he left, he looked at Tony again. “Go ask Bruce for that checkup. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

Bucky and Peter having lunch… huh. He didn’t know whether that was weird or not, but hey, he had been the one to create a serum to make himself younger, so who was he to judge? Feeling sorry for himself, he stayed in bed for a little while longer, then made sure to take some painkillers, take a shower before he called up Bruce. With him being the good person that he was, of course he accepted Tony’s apology. Together they met up in his workshop, and the two started on taking his blood, new measurements, scanning essentially his entire body for changes.

 

It was fun to be back in the lab with Bruce, and he wondered why they didn’t do it more often. Together they could help solve a lot more problems than alone.

 

“You happy down there?,” Tony asked, grinning down at Bruce between his legs, busy inspecting his abs.

 

“I am merely documenting-,” he broke off and blushed, then stood. “Shut up, Tony.”

 

“What are we looking at, then?,” he asked, scanning all the results popping up on their various screens. Bruce looked through a chart and made a few notes, he was a bit oldschool in that regard.

 

“It actually does look like there is some regression,” he said. “While there was some change overnight, it looks like you’re stabilising again. Now, it appears to not actually be because of the alcohol or drugs, though I would still recommend avoiding those.”

 

“Gee you sound like my doctor,” Tony interrupted. “Well, I suppose you are.”

 

“ _If_ these readings are correct, you may gain a few more years again,” Bruce continued. “Then if that doesn’t stop, we’re going to have to figure out how to stop it. For now I suppose, you’re good.”

 

“So what you’re saying is I’m a genius.”

 

“That’s really not what I-”

 

“Yep, definitely a genius,” Tony grinned at him. And Bruce sighed. Then he pulled Bruce into a sudden hug. He was stiff at first, but relaxed into it. “Thanks, Bruce. I mean it. Glad to have you here.”

 

“Yeah. So am I. Next time you try to attempt something that could kill you - Please call me.”

 

He watched himself over the day, feeling some more change in his body. There were definitely a few years that came back to him, even a grey hair or two, but nowhere near to what he was. Then the fever and the sweating stopped, and he called Bruce once more to go over everything. It seemed that with a lot of smarts and a lot of luck, he had cheated himself a few more years on this earth. Bruce promised he would be looking at his formulae, and in return Tony promised not to pull this shit again, nor to continue develop it for now. If and when they would touch it again, they would do so together.

 

As he was taking a shower he heard the door, knowing it could only be Peter, he called out to him.

 

“Hey I was thinking I could buy out a restaurant, and we’ll go out! Just us.”

 

“Maybe some other time,” Peter’s voice called out from behind the closed door.

 

“Aw, babe, I’m trying to make things up to you!”

 

“I know, just come out here when you’re done. You’ll see.”

 

Something in Peter’s voice made him very, very curious. When he had dried off he chose to leave the towel around his waist, rather than put on any clothes. He looked damn fit, his hair was full and he pushed it back. Yep, gorgeous. He eagerly opened the door, rushing towards the bed, and froze in place at the sight of Peter spread out on top of it.

 

Lingerie.

 

“You look like a god damn underwear model, fuck,” Tony pressed a hand to his mouth. _This_ , he had not expected.

 

“You like it?,” Peter asked, a slight flush creeping into his cheeks. He had gotten braver, that was for sure, but every time they tried something new this cute blush would come back, and Tony absolutely adored it. He hoped it would never stop.

 

Peter’s lingerie was classy, expensive, and beautiful. Red and blue interwoven lace created a corset that accented Peter’s pretty waist, and stopped just below his nipples, perky and eager for Tony’s lips. From the same fabric, he wore very short shorts, like hot pants and his legs were covered by red stockings, held up by garters over those panties. Christ, Tony was drooling just looking at him like that.

 

He shifted a little bit, moved his legs to give him more of a show.

 

“I. Love. It,” Tony said, and with a quick jump he was right on the bed on top of him, kissing him passionately.

 

“You changed again,” Peter said softly. His fingers were gently exploring his face. “I like this more.”

 

“Good, seems like you’ll have to get used to it,” Tony told him. “If Bruce and I are correct, which, let’s face it. We usually are.”

 

“I know,” Peter chuckled.

 

“So tell me, where did this come from?,” Tony asked, then proceeded to kiss Peter’s neck. He moved lower - he had some exploring to do. His lips found bare skin, his fingers explored the soft silk and lace. Damn, he was into this.

 

Peter laid back, sighing happily, and pushes some pillows under himself to have a better view of Tony exploring him. He knew how much Peter liked the view, especially when he ended up with his head between his legs.

 

“Bucky and I got to talking…”

 

“You and Bucky?,” Tony had to look up from where he was just about to tease one nipple. “And you talked about what, lingerie? Does he-?”

 

“That’s not my information to share,” Peter interrupted him. Still, Tony had pictures in his head now. “But, he’s in an unconventional relationship and I don’t know. I like him, I trust him, and pretty much everyone seems to know about us now so I asked if he knew what you might like. Or just, something I could do.”

 

“He chose very well,” Tony told his nipple, carefully licking over it. He loved how sensitive Peter was, how easily he was reduced to moans and whimpers. “Did you go chose this together? Did he help you put it on?”

 

“Actually he did- Ooh, Tony, that feels so good,” he sighed, fingers finding their way to Tony’s hair. “I- I know you had your issues with him I hope you don’t mind that he helped me.”

 

“No it’s-,” he sighed against Peter’s chest and looked up. “After all this I… I know he’s trying. I know it wasn’t his fault. And I really don’t mind you being friends.”

 

“He did touch my butt once,” Peter admitted, blushing a little. “But it was an accident! He just helped lace me up.”

 

“That’s fine, sweetheart,” Tony had to chuckle, and crawled up again to kiss him. How could he miss these soft lips when it hadn’t been that long? How could he already miss Peter’s touch, his soft skin, when he was right here?

 

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?,” Peter grinned.

 

“So pretty,” he agreed. “After this- I’m buying you a ton more.”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

Peter’s smile returned every time they stopped kissing, and Tony couldn’t help but return it. Everything, somehow, had turned out alright again, and his love was here in his bed, looking absolutely stunning. He pushed his hand literally down Peter’s pants, not wanting to take them off yet, to finger him. He was already hard, but Tony knew that he could easily make him come just by teasing his sweet spot.

 

There was little that he loved more than watching Peter squirm under him, his brows pulled together, lips forming almost a perfect o. He was tight and quivering around his fingers.

 

“H-hang on,” Peter mumbled, and Tony immediately stopped. He didn’t pull his fingers out, sometimes every change could be the thing to send Peter spiralling.

 

“You okay? Listen to my voice, sweetheart,” Tony said softly. They had done this often. Tony’s voice always brought him back.

 

“I’m good, false alarm,” Peter sighed, and smiled at him again. “Come on, I’m close.”

 

“You youths and your libido,” Tony joked, leaning in to kiss his neck again, that one spot Peter liked so much. “Come for me, babe.”

 

“O-okay,” Peter moaned softly, eyes closed as his back arched. Tony felt him tighten around his fingers, watched as the tip of Peter’s cock peeked out from his panties, and came over his belly, almost reaching the corset.

 

“Whoa careful,” he teased. “This looks like it was expensive.”

 

“Oh, I- OH,” Peter’s eyes widened as he watched Tony lean in and simply lick the come of his belly. “Damn I… I never get tired of this view.”

 

“Good. Now… you need a moment?”

 

“Actually I was thinking uhm… can I be on top?,” Peter asked shyly.

 

“Oh? Sure, I haven’t taken a dick in a while but where’s the lube…”

 

“No I meant,” Peter giggled as he took his hand to stop him from searching. “Okay well first maybe I’ll get back to that some time but I meant I could uhm… sit on you.”

 

“Oooohhh I see.” Tony quickly grabbed him and twisted them around. It only worked until about halfway, and they both fell back on the bed, laughing. “Well, close enough. Go ahead, love.”

 

They shifted around a little awkwardly, and Tony finally lost his towel in the process. In the end Peter was straddling him, reaching back to push the thankfully stretchy panties aside. Looking front, then back, he shimmied to align himself with Tony’s cock. The look of concentration on his face was adorable, but didn’t do anything to diminish his arousal. The view from down here was _incredible_.

 

“Why haven’t we done this before?,” he asked, as he reached out to caress Peter’s trembling thighs.

 

“Cause I get embarrassed when you look at me like that,” Peter said softly. As his cock slowly pushed inside, Peter rested his hands on his chest. His eyes fluttered closed, lips parted, and Tony felt the heat of him around him. Tight but giving, Tony could never get enough of him. “But now I- I love it so much, Mr. Stark. -Tony!”

 

“Here’s a little secret, ah damn…,” he cursed as he sat up, with Peter now fully in his lap. Sitting like this, he could feel Peter’s erection against his belly. It poked out from his panties and actually looked pretty damn cute. But he leaned in to whisper into his ear. “I kinda like it when you call me ‘Mr. Stark’.”

 

“Oooohhhh,” Peter slowly started grinning, and delighted in Tony’s moan when he rolled his hips. “Do you like that, Mr. Stark?”

 

“I do, god, you don’t even-”

 

Suddenly he felt a hand on his chest, and with a strength that shouldn’t surprise him but did, he was pushed back onto the bed. Peter’s smirk was a lot more confident as he leaned forward, a hand on either side of his head. Hot fucking damn, that confidence turned him on.

 

“I’m in charge now, Mr. Stark,” he told him. Again that rolling of his hips, tightening around him. Tony was at his mercy.

 

“Sir, yes, sir, Mr. Parker,” he blurted out.

 

“Good.”

 

He giggled again, kind of diminishing his authoritative behaviour but damn if it wasn’t cute! And when Peter slapped his hands away from touching him, well, Tony was already hard but it still went right down to his cock. As Peter picked up the pace he grabbed Tony’s wrist, and with that super strength of his pinned them down. Just to try it, Tony fought a little against it, and realised quickly that he was outmatched.

 

“You are so hot,” he told Peter.

 

“I know, ahh…,” the heat of his soft moan tickled the top of Tony’s head, and when they kissed it was as if they had made a silent agreement. No more talking.

 

Tony was fine, watching - feeling. Very fine actually. Peter got lost in his own pleasure, and while he usually took a more active role the view couldn’t be denied. Neither could the warmth and pleasure growing inside him, god Peter felt so good. For the first time he actively took what he wanted from Tony. Eventually he let go of his wrists and closed his eyes - hands on his chest.

 

His sweet moans and whimpers filled the room, and Tony stared, wide eyed. Peter was going faster and faster, every now and then tightening around him even further. Before he even had a chance to warn him, Tony was coming inside him, trying not to miss a moment of lovely Peter on top of him.

 

But then they had stopped using condoms the day Peter had returned to him. After Thanos, Tony knew he didn’t want to be with anyone but Peter ever again, and so he had been convinced.

 

With his hands finally free, Tony let them roam over those lovely thighs, caressing the silky stockings and his beautiful lover. He was close too, Tony could tell. As intense as it felt when Peter just kept going, it didn’t overwhelm him and all he wanted was for Peter to find his pleasure too.

 

Which he did. Beautifully, and over Tony’s belly.

 

“Whoa careful,” Tony pushed a hand to Peter’s chest, not letting him lean in for a kiss right away. “You’ll ruin your corset.”

 

“But you paid for it.”

 

“Even more reason to- Oh hell, who am I kidding,” he wrapped his arms around Peter and pulled him close, kissing him as if there were no tomorrow.

 

Smiling and out of breath, they settled in together. Tony couldn’t get enough of the sight of Peter, kept petting and caressing him. In the end Peter even allowed him to take a few pictures. There it was again, that blush, as Tony asked him to arch his back a little, showing off his pretty lingerie and body.

 

“These will be safe,” he told Peter, and kissed his forehead. “No one has ever been able to hack my private server. And they’ve tried.”

 

“I know, I was one of them,” Peter replied. The kid couldn’t stop grinning. A-do-ra-ble.

 

“Can’t wait to see you in a lot more of this,” he continued, pressing closer again. He was almost back up to form once more. Today was a good day for him.

 

“You make me so happy,” Peter suddenly said, very softly. “Even if you’re a jerk sometimes.”

 

“I’m gonna be better, I promise,” he replied, a little more quiet too. “And same, kiddo.”

 

“I really wouldn’t mind if you proposed for real, you know. I mean- obviously not right now or anything!,” Peter added quickly, when he saw the shock on Tony’s face. Where the hell did that come from? Tony glanced at the ring on his thumb, but that had clearly _not_ been a proposal and quite some time ago.

 

“What- I- Why’d you-”

 

“You said that before you passed out,” Peter said. “That you just wanna marry me. Ah… I guess you don’t remember.”

 

“Uh…,” he trailed off, avoiding eye contact. Something in the back of his mind wanted to come through, some feeling, a few words… He really didn’t remember the entirety of the night anymore. But then, when he looked at Peter again, he understood why he might have said something like that.

 

He took Peter’s hand and kissed it, then pressed closer to kiss his lips once more.

 

“You know, I really wouldn’t mind either,” he echoed Peter’s words. “Some day.”

 

Peter’s smile warmed his heart. He had to hold in a sigh not to sound too melodramatic, but this kid - no, this man - made him so damn happy.

 

“Yeah,” Peter said. “We have time now, don’t we?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Twitter!](http://twitter.com/valkyrieshepard)


End file.
